Surviving Death
by halfkyuubikat
Summary: Sakura is one of the few human survivors of the apocalypse. She managed to find a group to travel with and found love with a member of "Team 7." However due to her self sacrifice she is separated from them. This is Sakura's journey of surviving death...
1. The Bite

A/N: I'm sorry my readers…I'm soo sorry.

I won't update this after the second chapter for a while I promise. I'm just too obsessed with this video game, but hey at least it inspired a bad-ass Sasu-Saku story. Right? Right?

Anywho! Onward!

Can anyone guess what this story is about? If you do I will dedicate the next chapter for you. Also if you can guess the video game, I will give you more than that. I will update a story of your choice. –smirk- good luck. :|

**

* * *

**

**XxX** _Surviving Death_ **XxX**

**XxX** _Halfkyuubikat_ **XxX**

...

...

.

_The Bite_**

* * *

**

We cannot banish dangers, but we can banish fears.

**We must not demean life by standing in awe of death. **

**~David Sarnoff**

* * *

It hurt.

That was the one feeling that replayed in her mind again and again. She did not know where the pain came from or how it was destroying her nerves; she only knew that is was hurting.

Her throat was burning. That was the first thing she noticed when her mind got clearer. The pain was still there and she feared it would never end. But she knew her throat was on fire and from that she realized that she couldn't breathe.

Her eyes opened in panic and she stared in foggy water that was directed at pale sand a few inches from her face. Her mouth opened in a desperate attempt to receive air, but instead was filled with the taste of water. She sputtered on the liquid as it forced its way down her throat.

One of her arms forced herself to flip over and face the direction of air. She coughed up the water and struggled from the substance her body had been lacking and she felt relief that she could breathe.

But she still felt so much pain.

The sky was dark and she struggled to remember what had happened and why she was lying in the shallow waters; washed up from the rivers. Her mind wouldn't think though, her body was in such an intense amount of pain.

Her throat grew painful again and it took a moment for her to realize that the dull ache was not from the lack of air, but from the fact she was screaming.

A voice in the back of her mind spoke to her. It was hard to listen, to focus when all she could feel was the burning of her flesh, but she heard it still.

**Shut up! Stop making noise, they love it! They will swarm if you keep screaming!**

She didn't want to stop her cries of pain, but still she did. Because that survival instinct was there and it told her what to do. She stopped all noise and her body lay in the water.

But the pain was driving her insane.

She had to know. She had to know why her body was shuddering from the torture. What could possibly lead her to such a degree of pain? So she struggled to lift her head and looked at her torn apart body. The blood was there; drenching her clothes. She saw the burn marks too.

But those held no meaning to her.

Instead her eyes landed on a wound on her arm. It was not large, half the size of a fist if that. But the sight of it made her heart stop beating.

The skin was torn apart and the razor like holes in her arms were all she needed to see. It formed a moon. The round circle like injury was not sever compared to everything else that she saw on her body, but it was the thing that she knew would bring on a fate worse than death.

It was obvious to her that the overwhelming pain was subjected from the wound.

She had been bitten.

_

* * *

_

Bang! Bang!

_The sound of gun fire kept repeating as her body attempted to run faster up the stairs. She looked down and saw the hoard following close behind. Her pace stumbled a moment and her body was thrown forward by a pressure on her back._

"_Don't stop moving!" A voice hissed in her ear._

_She clutched the pistol closer to her chest and made her legs move faster still. They were burning at this point, but she could not help that much; she had already ran up 32 flights of stairs. _

_She considered turning around and firing off a few bullets at the following creatures, but she knew it would only slow herself down and her companions. They were better equipped with AK-47 and the Shot Gun. Her simple handheld pistol could not do nearly as much damage. And it would not be worth his anger after they were safely hidden._

_So she stayed the safe route and continued to sprint as fast as her legs would allow her up the never ending staircase. When she saw the sign with the number 36 she almost breathed a sigh of relief. However that sudden feeling of hope that they only had 8 more flights of stairs was destroyed when she heard the growl._

"_Sakura!"_

_Sakura's head snapped up just in time to see the creature in the staircase above her leap downwards right towards her._

_She recognized the mutated creature._

"_Hunter!" was the only word she was able to shriek as it landed on top of her body; tossing her to the ground. It's claws reached out to start tearing her to shreds, but before it could destroy her a close range bullet was fired off and she was mercilessly lifted to her feet. _

_Her emerald eyes met his frantic onyx ones._

"_Did he bite you?"_

"_N-no…" was all she managed to gasp out before a shout slightly below them caught their attention._

"_Sasuke-teme!" _

_Sasuke grabbed her arm tightly and pushed her forward a few steps again. She took this as a signal to keep running and she did. Sasuke she assumed returned to Naruto in order to assist in killing the following monsters and she knew that as demonstrated she would be of little help to them._

_She hated feeling useless._

_But she rarely ever got a chance to fire a few rounds with her gun; not when he was around. So she was left with the only choice, run and be protected by others._

_It pained her, but she would not act foolishly, because after all in this world she would have to pay with her life. _

_They reached the door fast and Sakura didn't hesitate to push it open, her gun in place just so she would be prepared for anything residing on the rooftop. They weren't there yet though, the only thing on the roof was the helicopter whose blades were spinning quickly in preparation to make a quick getaway._

_She ran towards their only chance at safety quickly._

"_Kakashi!" She managed to cry out as she saw the silver haired man in the pilot seat. He had already noticed the trio's arrival and was switching on switches inside the compartment. _

_Sakura didn't stop in her run until she reached the metal of the vehicle. She lifted her arms against the move surface in preparation to lift her body aboard, but felt a well-built arm ensnare her waist before it thrust her in the air roughly. She hit the floor of the helicopter hard and skidded across the floor and almost out the other open side. However with luck she hit the back of the seat Kakashi was in and the collision stopped her movement._

_She lifted her head to see Sasuke firing off a bunch of never ending rounds at the hoard that were trying to fit through the small door at once and Naruto was running toward the helicopter. Sakura watched as her blonde hair friend leaped aboard and then took over shooting so that Sasuke was able to get to safety as well. _

_And Sakura knew then they were safe._

_Or at least she had thought they were._

* * *

Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes.

She was doomed she knew. There was so saving her. If it had been Sasuke or Naruto or Kakashi they could have lived. But not her. She was going to suffer a cruel fate. She was going to become just another one of the hoard that they repeatedly slaughtered on a regular basis. She would mean nothing to them.

To **Sasuke**.

She wanted to scream again from a different pain, but kept her jaw shut closed. Blood pooled from the corner of her mouth from where she had bitten the skin of her lip.

The cries were muffled, but they were still there.

She should have realized it was dangerous to make any noises at all especially after the racket she made before, but would it matter if she became one of monsters in a short span of hours? Even less than that?

Her guess was wrong however.

Because she heard the ruffling of the bush nearby and saw the blood stained man walk out from them. His eyes were dark and the skin around them a pitch black in an almost rotted-skin colored style. His eyes flashed over her form quickly, his mouth parting open.

His hair was a fiery color and she was not shocked by the red color. In fact she had seemed many that had a similar color of red. Thousands.

Sakura shrunk back in fear; an automatic reaction that she realized she shouldn't be feeling any longer. But she could not help the tremble that flowed through her spin and caused the tips of her fingers to twitch.

She could not defend herself.

And she didn't want to.

She wished that it would kill her quickly, so that instead of being a blood thirsting monster she would just be dead. That was a much better fate.

But the fear was still there, because no matter how brave a person may act, they are still afraid of death. They are always afraid of the unknown. They are always afraid of the dark and monsters hidden in its shadows.

A hiss escaped from his parted mouth.

* * *

Alright. How was it?

I have a bunch of stuff about to be updated. Just give me a day or two. I have some inclass essays to write in the next few days.


	2. Immortal

A/N: You know I feel like the world hates me. I mean I have some creative stories that you haven't seen before, right? Like this one. I mean how many zombie stories have you seen on SasuSaku fanficition before this? Not that many, right?

And then right after I get mine posted, more zombie stories start coming. And then after That High School Desk is up some more stories that involve nerd but actually hot Sasuke also appear**.**

And by no means am I inferring that someone is copying all my crap, cause by no means are they similar except for the general theme. But it makes me feel so ordinary… -sigh-

Anyways enough with my whining. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

_**XxX** Surviving Death _******XxX**

**XxX **_Halfkyuubikat_ **XxX**

…

…_._

_.._

_Immortal_

* * *

**What we have done for ourselves alone dies with us; **

**What we have done for others and the world remains and is immortal.**

**~Albert Pike**

_

* * *

_

_But the fear was still there, because no matter how brave a person may act, they are still afraid of death. They are always afraid of the unknown. They are always afraid of the dark and monsters hidden in its shadows._

_A hiss escaped from his parted mouth._

XXXX

"It's a carrier."

Those were the words that left the man's lips. And Sakura could almost have sworn that they actually were words. But the diseased could not speak. They couldn't think clearly either. They only acted on instincts to kill. That was all, they could not speak.

And it was then Sakura figured the sickness had already spread through her entire body. That she was reacting to the words of another mindless creature. Of just another zombie.

But when she looked at the man she realized that she had overlooked more than just his red hair and the deep black circles around his eyes. She hadn't take notice of how his clothes were still intact and how his muscles were defined underneath the cotton. She also hadn't taken notice of the automatic machine gun that he carried in his hands.

The man before her certainly was not a zombie.

He was human.

"A carrier?" A voice called from the foliage as a man clad in a black hoodie stepped out of the green. The hood was raised over what appeared to be brown hair. Blood covered his face and left almost design-like patterns over the skin.

The red haired man made a grunt at the back of his throat.

Sakura knew the meaning of the word "carrier."

When the disease started it became the most horrifying word that could be spoken to a human. After all it was a term used for those who had been bitten and were about to succumb to the infection.

It was a word that only meant death.

She blinked once as she watched the two men look at her. Their eyes held no pity, no mercy. Sakura was going to be killed in a matter of moments and she could feel no regret at that. Because she would much rather be shot through the skull then become one of the creatures that had been terrorizing her for the last 17 months.

So she didn't open her mouth in an attempt to beg or cry or plead.

This type of death was a much better end in her eyes.

"She's a really beautiful one." The brown haired man said quietly.

"Shut up Kankuro."

She stayed emotionless as the redhead raised his automatic gun into the air; pointed directly at where Sakura lay still in the shallow water.

"Gaara…maybe—"

"She's a carrier." Came out of his lips once again.

"But I mean! It's impossible that she isn't immune! It's been a year and a half since the zombie thing started going around, how could someone who wasn't immune survive that long? She must have been bitten a hundred times—"

"Are we going to take that chance?"

Sakura almost laughed. It was so true though. It should be impossible for someone to go through over a year's worth of endless attacks and still not manage to be bitten. But Naruto, Kakashi, and especially Sasuke had somehow prevented it.

"Tell me Kankuro, are you willing to waste our lives for the sake of one girl that could be immune?"

It was silent for a while after that.

Sakura did not expect for any more words in her defense after that and she was glad. She just wished they would kill her now.

She would welcome peace from this world; from endless fighting.

She only would miss 'Team 7.' That was all that was left to live for in this world. But Sakura would much rather die in order for them to survive than to lose one of them. And that was why she was lying here at this moment.

She had no regrets.

In fact she was almost happy. Sasuke would live. Her family would live. That was all that was important to her. Death was nothing, but something every human and zombie would eventually have to face.

A single gunshot split through the still air.

_

* * *

_

She felt the force of the helicopter lifting itself off the platform.

_And then she felt something slam it back down._

_Her body feel forward, hitting the seat with a loud crunching noise. Sakura almost cried out in pain, but kept her mouth sealed shut. Sasuke would smoother her if he heard a single sound of distress leave her lips. But she didn't have to worry about that at this point in time. _

_The way Naruto and Sasuke were cursing and the screams and cries from the zombies just outside of helicopter probably would have prevented anyone from hearing her._

_The guns started going off faster and Sakura could not mistake the sound of bullet after bullet hitting the flesh of zombies. _

"_Get them off it Sasuke!" Kakashi growled out as he hit some buttons on the control panel. _

"_I'm fucking trying!" Was the only response._

_Sakura lifted her body as she looked over Sasuke and Naruto to stare at the massive horde that managed to gather on the rooftop. Her breath was quiet as it left her._

"_Sasuke-teme! You have to get them off the rope!" Naruto cried out._

_And Sakura realized what was keeping them planted on the ground. The rope that was connected to the bottom of the copter was used for the group to lower onto the ground without the copter having to land. That way they could best keep the horde from overpowering and keeping them on the ground. It was no evident that the small device was being horded and stepped on by thousands of zombies. _

_They were not going to be off the ground any time soon._

"_Shit, shit, shit!" Naruto cried as Sakura could see the limbs of the beings start grabbing onto the sides of the helicopter in an attempt to pull themselves on._

_That suddenly reminded Sakura of the other side of the copter which was currently unprotected. She whirled around with every expectation to be faced with a blood soiled creature, but instead she saw nothing. Quickly grabbing the closest gun—which happened to be her small pistol—she looked over the edge to see that still no zombies had swarmed this side of the roof. _

"_Naruto, Sasuke! The copter is going to stall if I don't fucking get us out off the ground." Kakashi called from his seat, and Sakura assumed he was trying to increase the amount of force used to lift the thing off the ground._

_The copter was currently a few feet from the air and kept going higher or lower a small amount every time it attempted to fly off the ground._

_It was not working._

"_Fuck! They keep swarming!"_

_The words were being blurred to Sakura at this point. The only thing that was registering in her mind was the fact that they were not going to make it. This time they weren't going to escape._

_This was the end._

_And she was just a useless as she always was. _

_It suddenly reminded her of when she first joined the boys and Sasuke had detested ever move she made. She was weak. And she couldn't do anything, but watch as Naruto or Kakashi or Sasuke had to save her again and again. They were the only reasons she had survived so long._

_They had allowed themselves to be hurt so many times; to be bitten over and over just so that the one non-immune member of 'Team 7' was hurt herself. _

_Useless._

_She suddenly felt like it was all her fault that they had ended up here. If it hadn't been for her, would they have already reached safety?_

_Would they be able to live?_

_Her eyes flashed toward where the weapons were stored._

_If she gave them the chance to live…would they make it? _

_She owed it to them. To all three of them, but most of all Sasuke. He had been the one that hadn't wanted her following them around; he was the one that had seen her as the threat to survival. But yet all the same he had been the one that protected her the most._

_Her hands reached out before she could even think of the consequences._

_She didn't consider Sasuke's anger or how they would react to her actions._

_Because deep down in her heart she knew that she would not see them again._

_The grenade was in her hands as she lightly leaped out onto the ground below. Her legs collapsed underneath her as her hands hit the ground with a clunk. _

_Her body turned around and for the first time she actually could see the sheer size of the horde. It left her quiet for a moment and she froze up. She felt suddenly like she had made a stupid decision. But when she looked back at the helicopter she noticed the way the blades were starting to slow down. _

_She wouldn't stop._

_Not now._

_She was done being useless to them._

_She wasn't sure exactly how she caught the swarm's attention, but one second they were still charging the helicopter and the next one male was running toward her. She knew that the site of living prey right in the line of sight was so much more appealing that just repeatedly attacking people with guns._

_Of course they would find her the better choice._

_The grenade flew open as she tossed it toward the edge of the roof top; planning for it to collapse and crumble to the ground. The skyscraper had no other use anyway._

_Sakura was happy though as she watched the helicopter lift into air. Obviously enough zombies had been distracted for Sasuke and Naruto to clear the rope and get enough force to complete get off the ground. That was good; the copter shouldn't be near when the explosion occurred. It would have destroyed everything._

_The male was nearly at her. She watched as his quick steps brought him closer and closer to her body. It was obvious by the swarm that followed the one stray that she would be mauled by all of them._

_She hoped that the grenade would explode before then. _

_Would that make the pain quicker?_

"_Sakura!" _

_She looked up at his agonized scream. He was standing at the entrance of the copter and was looking down at where she stood with onyx eyes filled with horror. _

_She was happy that was the last thing she saw before she heard the blast and the light blinded her eyes._

_She would always be happy that Sasuke and his beauty was what faded into the darkness of her awareness. _

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will have more information on the characters and their age and what happened with the outbreak started.

And this story is based on Left 4 Dead 2. Congrats to the people who got it right.

I feel like this was a crap chapter….whatever….

She wished that it would kill her quickly, so that instead of being a blood thirsting monster she would just be dead. That was a much better fate.


	3. The Beginning: A Cherry Blossom's Tale

A/N: Yay! Chapter 3!

**This is another addition to ****Halfkyuubikat is sooooooooo sorry and feels sooooooo bad about everything that she promises (swears on her life and Jesus Christ -gasp-) that for the next week there will be AT LEAST 1 update everyday cause she feels just that guilty-Week. ****the week where every single one of my stories will be updated –awestruck- So make sure you read your favorites!**

**# of reviews: **I need at least **7 reviews** before I update this again. Shouldn't be hard. Enjoy!

**Warning:** **Violence, Blood** and a lot of it.

**Beta:** None. No comments on errors please. I'll edit it as soon as I can.

* * *

**XxX** _Halfkyuubikat_ **XxX**

**XxX **_Surviving Death_** XxX**

...

...

..

_The Beginning: A Cherry Blossom's Tale_

* * *

"**You have a choice.**

**Live or die. **

**Every breath is a choice.**

**Every minute is a choice.**

**To be or not to be."**

~Chuck Palahniuk

_

* * *

_

She was twenty years old. The spring time of her youth; she just had finished her sophomore year in college and was studying to be a doctor. A student who was going to clubs and drinking and living her life. It was that year that her entire world fell apart.

_She came home for the summer._

_Just a few weeks that she hoped would pass by quickly._

_She hated returning home. It was an unstable place that just never seemed could stop the screaming and shouting. Her mother clinged to her and always expected the sympathy to her husband's unfaithfulness. She attached herself to Sakura in order to keep her husband from leaving her. Sakura knew this._

_She hated it._

_She was the only thing that kept her father in an unhappy marriage. She tried so many times to convince her mother it was better for her sake just to end the relationship. Her mother wasn't happy, her father wasn't happy, and Sakura herself certainly wasn't thrilled with her family._

_And yet her mother stubbornly clung to her love._

_Sakura loved her mother dearly, but being a tool for a shredded relationship wasn't how she wanted to show her mother kindness._

_But despite the destroyed home, she did want to see her friends._

_And well more importantly she wanted to see her childhood sweetheart._

_Oh well maybe "sweetheart" is the wrong choice of words. It would actually imply that she had a relationship with the boy. No, in fact Sakura had realized with horror she had wasted a good portion of her life being hung up on one boy from middle school till her Senior year of High School that she failed to notice the "other hunks of goodness that actually give you the time of day" in the words of her best friend._

_So a childhood crush ended when she decided to attend a school in Iwagakure, so that she could get a great education and pursue a career in medicine. _

_But apparently her stunted love live wasn't getting any better despite being determined to move on. _

_It was unfortunate on Sakura's part._

_But despite everything she still wanted to see that one boy when she came home to visit. So that was a plus in her mindset. Of course her other friends were important as well. _

_Yet though she had already spent a week at home, she hadn't had anytime to see her friends yet. Apparently they had decided to go to the beach in celebration of the summer. And Sakura hadn't been informed of these plans on their part. _

_She didn't blame Ino of course. Holding a grudge was Ino's thing and since the two had planned to attend Konoha's College for Prestige since forever, Sakura knew that the fact she choose to attend a faraway school at the last second still was a sore spot in Ino's point of view._

_But a week with nobody, but an emotionally unstable mother and a father that was never home was not how Sakura wanted to spend another second doing._

_So everyday she said she was going to hang out with friends, but instead went to the library and read various articles on medicine procedures and a few romance novels here and there. Every day from 11 to 9 she was at the library desperate to escape her home._

_She should have tried to study abroad or something._

_It was one week since her arrival that she came home from the library that her world ended all around her. She had stayed until closing hours as always and stepped into her car to drive home. When she arrived it was dark from the outside; not even a porch light on. It would have been a relief for Sakura had she not seen her father's car parked in the driveway._

'_Oh great...he's back tonight.'_

'_**I bet Mother's happy.'**_

'_Of course.'_

_After parking her car alongside her father's, Sakura walked into the house wearily, ready for anything. She wouldn't be surprised to see either her parents going at it like rabbits, them screaming and fighting, or her mother wasted and crying hysterically. Either option seemed a very likely outcome of her father's return._

_Instead though to Sakura's surprise there was no noise in the house at all._

_She tenderly walked into the house and searched for the light switch along the wall. When she flicked the light on she was met with the overturned tables, broken chairs and glass-wear, and a faint amount of blood on the walls._

'_Oh my god...Oh my god...Oh my god!"_

_Sakura walked over the cluttered mess, her fear growing as she tried to navigate through broken glass and wood. For a moment she thought that they may have been robbed, but something deep inside her warned her otherwise. Something whispered that this mess had been created by one of her parents and that the small amount of blood that was lining the wall had spilled from her mother or father. _

_The little whispers grew louder with each step. _

_It was when the sheer terror griped her soul, she did something partially foolish in the type of situation when you don't know what has happened._

"_Mom...Mom!" Sakura's panicked cry was quiet, but it echoed around the silent house. Her fingers were trembling as she entered the dark hallway that lead to the stairs._

"_Dad..." _

_The silence was more terrifying than the darkness. Only the dull thud of her shoes touching the hardwood floors was heard. It was suffocating. _

_And then just as she reached the stairs she heard a whimper from back down the hallway from which she came. As if she was in a trance, she traveled back down toward the dining room that was still bright from where she turned on the light. The whimper came again, this time louder. Sakura was able to recognize the small feminine whimper as her mother's voice even above the crunching of glass as she once again navigated the destroyed dining room._

"_Mom?" _

"_S-Sakura?" _

_The stuttered sound of her name was something that Sakura had never thought would be such a great relief. She quickly entered the kitchen and flipped on the light switch. The room was in the same condition as the dining room; drawers were open and their contents spilled across the floor, glass littered the floor, and the kitchen table was overturned._

_Her mother sat curled up against the corner of the cabinets, her face looking at Sakura with so many emotions that they were impossible to identify. _

_Sakura was at her side in an instant._

"_Mom! Mom, what happened? Where's dad!" Her barrage of questions was only interrupted when Sakura noticed the blood that was located on her mother's arm. On instinct, Sakura reached for the arm, only for her mother to violently yank it away._

"_I-It hurts." Her mother whimpered out._

"_W-What hap—"_

"_He bit me."_

_Sakura's eyes widened substantially when she heard that. She turned her head back toward the blood and noticed the wound that had caused it. There was a crescent moon shaped gorge in her arm that seemed to match the description of a bite wound. _

_In classes Sakura had seen various pictures of bites. From animals and insects to humans, Sakura was well informed on the type of bites that would be seen through a Medic's career. Recognizing the wound as a human bite, Sakura was shocked at how the person who had supposedly bit her mother and ripped the skin from her arm. _

"'_He' bit you? Who is 'he?' W-where is Dad, Mom?"_

_Her mother looked her straight in the eye. She said nothing to her question, only vaguely looked toward what Sakura assumed was the basement door and then back toward Sakura. _

"_Mom! You hav—" Sakura stopped mid-sentence however when she realized what her mother was holding in her hands. The black object was cradled in her mother's hands. Sakura recognized it immediately._

_It was a small hand-held pistol. _

_The same pistol that her father kept in her parent's room in case the house was ever robbed. _

_Sakura ripped it from her mother's hands. _

"_What is this! Why do you have this out Mom?"_

"_Nooo! Give it back!" her mother pitifully attempted to take back the gun. Her eyes were wide in panic. She seemed like she would crack at any moment. _

"_Mom! Where is Dad!" Sakura cried out in fear. She didn't want to think. She didn't want to think that her mother could possibly...that she would..._

_Thump._

_Both Sakura and her mother turned toward the basement door upon the sound of a fist hitting the door. Sakura stood slowly at the sound came once again. The usually open unlocked door, had the clasp for the lock down. Sakura took a step toward it, when she felt her mother's boney fingers suddenly grab at her pants. She looked down to see her mother with such fear in her eyes that it nearly took Sakura's breath away._

"_No! Don't open it...don't..." Her mother whispered quietly. Like she was afraid that she would be heard._

"_Who's in the basement?"_

_Her mother stayed quiet, but when Sakura struggled to take another step toward the basement, she quickly answered the question._

"_Y-Your f-f-father."_

_The thuds against the door became more constant and more violent._

"_You locked Dad in the basement! Did you hurt him? Mom!" _

_Quickly escaping her mother's futile grasp, Sakura walked toward the basement. When she turned to see if her mother was going to try and stop her, instead she saw her mother pathetically attempting to shelter herself in the corner. She was curled in a ball with her head buried in her hands. Like she was ashamed._

'_**Ashamed of what?'**_

'_Oh god...what did she do, what did she do?'_

_Placing the gun on the counter, Sakura went to the door. The thudding had yet to cease and in order to calm her father down, Sakura attempted to calm him down._

"_It's me, Dad. I'm gonna get you out of the basement ok?"_

_The thudding did not cease right away and Sakura worried that her father was in critical danger. If her mother had shot him? Quickly ripping the lock open Sakura was just about to open the door when the thudding finally stopped. In panic she turned the knob and was just about to throw the door open when the door suddenly was pushed open with such force that it knocked Sakura off her feet. _

_Her eyes closed upon the impact to the floor and when she quickly opened them, she saw her father standing in the middle of the room. His body was hunched over and there was blood covering his mouth and arm. His body was a pale color and his face looked like part of it was rotted. And he was looking right at her._

"_Dad?" Sakura managed to gasp out._

"_Grrrarrrgghhhh!"_

_She didn't have a moment notice to move out of the way before he was on top of her. His body hit her hard, knocking the wind out of her. When his hand swiped at her face, Sakura barely had time to throw him off her. _

_She was lucking she had been taking self-defense classes since the first grade up until she left for college, or else she would have never been able to get her much larger than her father off her. Being able to manipulate the attackers weight was a great help. _

_But why was her father attacking her?_

_Sakura scrambled to her feet just as her father lunged at her again. She dodged out of the way as he hit the wall. Blood splattered against the wall. And Sakura suddenly recognized her mother's fear and words. The blood staining his mouth..._

"'_He bit me'"_

_When his head turned at an award angle to look at her, Sakura knew that there was something clearly wrong with him. That he wasn't himself._

_He launched at her faster than she could prepare herself. The blunt nails somehow managed to grab ahold of her arms and dug into her skin; ripping apart her flesh. Her scream stopped short as her father's mouth bent down toward her neck._

_With the way his mouth was sickly wrenched open she realized immediately that he was going to bite her. She only just managed to throw him off her as his mouth closed in on her jugular. The direction she had shoved him in had caused his head to hit the edge of the counter and when he slid to the floor, Sakura was sure she had knocked him out._

_Until his head snapped up once again to look at her._

_Noticing the overturned table beside her, Sakura grabbed it and used all her force to slam it at her father just as he struggled to stand up. When the collision occurred, it nearly sounded like a body hitting cement. She was sure she had knocked him out this time, until a growl came from behind the table._

'_What do I do? What do I do?" _

'_**The gun! The gun!'**_

_Sakura whirled around and caught sight of the weapon that she had confiscated from her mother, laying innocently on the counter. She lunged at it the same moment that her estranged father threw the table across the room. Her hand caught the weapon and she turned to see her father looking straight at her. She lifted the pistol to point straight at him._

_His mouth opened to let out a vicious snarl. _

_Sakura's mother let out a scream from somewhere in the room._

_He charged at her._

_BANG!_

_Her father's body hit the floor with a heavy thud. It took Sakura a moment to realize that she had pulled the trigger to the small pistol. It took her a few more seconds to realize that her father would not be getting up any time soon. A pool of blood had formed around where his head lay on the kitchen floor. _

_It took her a minute in complete silence to realize that she had killed him._

_That she had murdered her father._

_The gun clattered to the floor as Sakura's shaking hands were held in front of her face. They were unmarked and undamaged, but to Sakura she felt like they were soaked in red; covered in blood. Because from this moment forward she would be a murderer._

_The tears formed at the corner of her eyes and although they did not yet spill over the rim, the sobs that escaped her throat were enough for any person to understand what heartbreak was now filling her. It was only the soft groan that came from her mother that broke Sakura out of her self-wallowing. _

_Her head turned to where her mother was crouched in the corner; her head placed in her knees. She numbly stood and maneuvered to her mother. She gently touched her mother's head._

"_Mom..."_

_Her mother's shoulder jerked slightly in response to the noise. _

"_Mom...we have to leave. We have to...we have to go to the police. I-It...We have t-to...ah...Ca-Can you stand?"_

_When her mother made no response, Sakura gently grasped her uninjured arm and started to pull it upwards in an attempt to help her mother stand. She stopped however when her mother violently ripped her arm away from her daughter's touch. It came as a shock to Sakura. Her hand did not move from its position for a moment, before it limply fell to her side._

_The first tear slipped down the corner of her face and many more followed. Sakura wasn't surprised that her mother was rejecting her touch. After all, Sakura had murdered the love of her life. However there would be no way in hell that Sakura would leave her mother in this disaster while she went to the police._

'_**Why don't you call them, baka?'**_

'_Ah...I-I don't wa-a'_

'_**Don't want to stay in sight of his body...'**_

"_Mommy?"_

_There was still no response and Sakura had enough medical training to know that she was in shock. Perhaps it would be best if they didn't leave the house at the moment._

_Sakura stood and grabbed the home phone from the counter. However just as she was about to dial the number for the police her mother finally responded._

"_Rrr.."_

"_What? What did you say?"_

_Sakura placed the phone back on the counter and started walking back toward her mother. However she stopped once she heard more clearly the growl that escape from her mother's lips._

"_Rrrargh..."_

_It was like time was frozen when Sakura dimly watched her mother turned her head toward Sakura. The lipstick covered lips were wide open as a mixture of blood and saliva slipped out of the corner of her mouth. The lips pulled backwards over the white teeth as a long, vibrating growl escaped from the mouth._

_Her mother's small body slowly uncurled itself as it took a form similar to a lion about to pounce on her pray._

"_Rrrraaaahhhh!"_

_Sakura did the only thing that was purely instinct. She ran. _

_When a weight hit her back and knocked her to the ground, Sakura automatically used her leg to hit the body as she flipped her body around. The body slid across the ground until it hit the wood against the wall. And in a brief second Sakura saw her chance to escape. To escape without hurting her mother; because that was the one thing she could never bare to do._

_Sakura stood quickly and ran toward the pantry door and threw it open. She turned around just in time to see her mother launch herself back at Sakura. She dodged out of the way with only an few inches to spare. Sakura heard the crashing sound as her mother hit the various items that were in the pantry. Apparently that was enough time for her to stand back up and grab the door._

_Quickly attempting to slam the door shut, Sakura was surprised upon the harsh pressure that pushed back against the door. Her mother was weaker than the average woman by a long shot. The fact that Sakura was struggling to keep the door from opening was something that her mother should never have been able to do._

_Pushing with all her strength, Sakura finally managed to slam the door shut completely. She slammed the lock down immediately after and slowly backed away from the door. A thud emitted from within the small pantry._

_Sakura picked up the abandoned pistol from the ground._

"_Ahhh! Rargh! Raahh!"_

_The screaming soon turned into a feral snarling noise and the door of which Sakura's mother was trapped behind started to shake with the force it was being hit with. Sakura kept the gun pointed at the door, despite the fact she could only see the blurry outline from behind the tears in her eyes. When a particularly load thud hit against the wood, Sakura took a shaky step backwards and accidently tripped over a large object._

_It only took seconds for her to realize that she had fallen over her father's mangled corpse. _

_Scurrying backwards, her fingertips were sliced on some of the broken glass that littered the floor. Yet, the pain barely registered in her head. _

_The snarls that escaped from behind the door became constant as the thrashing and banging against the door grew substantially. _

"_Mom...Mom..."_

"_RAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGG!"_

_Using her arm to wipe the tears from her eyes, Sakura took once last look at her father's body in front of her. And then when another blood curtailing scream came from the pantry, Sakura scrambled to stand up and turned with the gun still clasped in her hand toward the garage. She didn't think as she ran into the driveway and opened the door to her car. She didn't think as she threw the black object in her hand onto the passenger seat and started the ignition. _

_She didn't think about where she was going. She didn't think about who could help her. She didn't think about how she had murdered her own father. She didn't think about what had happened. She didn't think about anything._

_She only knew that she had to escape from her forever broken home._

_The screams from her mother still echoed in her head as she drove into the next street._

_They wouldn't fade from her nightmares until over a year later._

_

* * *

_

She clenched the gun to her chest.

_The footsteps were starting to fade away now. Her body was exhausted though; she didn't want to run anymore. She didn't want to fight. She was so tired. _

_It had only been three weeks. Not even a month of running. _

_And she wanted to stop fighting. She just wanted to stop. Nothing made sense to her anymore. Not the violence, not the savagery. She was going numb with the pain. _

_Everything was so hard. From finding food and bullets to just trying to sleep without waking in fear of someone being in the room with you._

_The fight had left her the first night she had started fighting._

_She almost wanted to run into the most crowded of buildings and start screaming. They always came running at the slightest noise. She almost wanted them to just rip her to shreds. But just giving up like that...wasn't how she wanted to leave this world._

_So she would keep fighting until her body gave out under her. _

_Sakura stood quietly and started to walk through the fields, keeping as quiet as possible. If she stayed quiet they usually wouldn't find her. _

_She walked for a few hours before she saw them._

_Three figures standing on the horizon. They weren't moving, just standing. And yet Sakura knew they would go into a frenzy in a matter of seconds. She ducked down in terror hoping they hadn't already realized that she was there._

_Except when she glanced up at them again she realized something._

_Looking at the back of their heads...she recognized one of them. One had bright blonde hair, another with white hair that almost glowed a silver color and the third...the third had raven colored hair that was spiked up in the back. It defied gravity with the way it stuck up in spikes. That hairstyle...she could recognize it from anywhere._

_And then as if the gods had decided she had suffered enough in this life and where finally giving her a chance she heard them speak._

"_We should head toward the river, we can find a boat."_

"_We would have to pass through a city to get there. It's asking to die Naruto."_

"_But the way we just keep walking around in circles isn't doing anything good Kakashi-sensei! No one is going to evacuate us!"_

"_It would be better to just to keep on the rural path and try and find a working military vehicle."_

_And then she heard the voice from the boy she had been craving for since she was still a child._

"_I agree with him Kakashi. We are going to run out of bullets soon anyway. The cities always have an abundant amount of them. We aren't going to find a helicopter or boat in the rural towns anyway."_

_They were human._

_And Sakura stood up with more energy than she had experienced in a long time. And without another thought she was running toward them._

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_And she was no longer alone in this world of death._

* * *

Waaaahhhh! It was so long!

I know you guys are dying to know what happened to Sakura in the last chapter, but you'll have to wait till the next chapter. I'll also have a 'The Beginning' chapter for the three boys as well, so they will come in due time.

Thanks for reading.

**National Halfkyuubikat is soooo Sorry Week:**

**(updates)**

~Never Alone (Chapter 12) -Done-

~Always Alone (Chapter 4) -Done-

~The Darkest Knight (Chapter 3)

~My True Love's Kiss (Chapter 2)

~The Captured Uchiha Matriarch (Chapter 1)

~Motherhood (Chapter 1)

~Sakura's Accumulation of Epic Fails (Chapter 3)

~Surviving Death (Chapter 3) -Done-

~My Father's Mistress (Chapter 1)

~The Only (Chapter 2)


End file.
